A Night in Nibelheim
by DaBaDeeDaBaDie
Summary: Zack and Cloud get some alone time the night before the Nibelheim incident. Zack/Cloud yaoi/smut, honestly just PWP.


"We'll be heading to the reactor first thing in the morning. I suggest you both get a decent amount of sleep, you'll need it." Sephiroth spoke sternly, "Which means, Fair, that you can't stay up all night."

"Yeah, yeah..." Zack droned, barely paying attention to the silver-haired general. Sephiroth had been hanging around in his and Cloud's room for what seems like forever; and yeah, he understood that mission briefing was important, but Seph was dragging on and on.

The general chuckled, knowing Zack was bored of his lecturing. "I trust you to wake up on time; I don't want to drag you out of your beds in the morning, but if I have to come in and do exactly that, I will. That is all."

With that, Sephiroth finally walked out of their room.

"FINALLY." Zack exhaled, jumping up from his bed. "I swear, for as quiet of a person as he is, he could drag a lecture on forever if he wanted to."

Cloud chuckled, leaning up from his bed. "Hey, Zack... Come here."

"Is that an order?" Zack grinned.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm your superior, so I don't have to take that order." Zack replied, chuckling at Cloud's pout. "Buuuuut, since I'm your lover, I will."

Cloud rolled his eyes with a hint of amusement at Zack's antics. When Zack got close to Cloud's bed, the blonde grabbed Zack by the suspenders, pulling him down into a kiss.

Zack hummed into the kiss, leaning down enough for Cloud to deepen it. Suddenly, Cloud pulled away, looking up at Zack with desire in his eyes.

"Hey, since we've got time alone, do you wanna take this farther?" Cloud smirked, and Zack almost collapsed. Somehow this spiky blonde knew all the right buttons to push; he could go from adorable to drop-dead sexy in just a few seconds, and it drove Zack crazy.

"Absolutely."

Cloud wasn't as strong as Zack, but when he was desperate, he could pull his weight. And he was definitely desperate as he pulled Zack down, slamming him onto the bed. He immediately went back to work on smashing his lips against the SOLDIER's. With their lips still locked, he worked to strip the pauldrons from Zack's shoulders, pulling the suspenders off with them and setting them in a pile to the side of the bed.

Zack worked on stripping Cloud of his clothes, too, though he wasn't nearly as neat as Cloud was, as he simply haphazardly tossed each clothing article to random spots; the scarf ended up on his own bed, the shirt of his uniform in a pile near the dresser...

He continued trying to undress Cloud until the spike-haired man pulled the collar of Zack's sweater down enough to reveal his collarbones, and pressed his hot mouth against his lower neck, earning a moan. He seemed to know every way to get to Zack.

Cloud pulled Zack's shirt off, and then his pants.

Zack pouted when Cloud reached for his boxers. "Hey, not fair, you still have clothes on."

"Oh, yeah." Cloud realized, looking down at his own clothes. He quickly pulled his own pants off, and upon getting them off, Zack pushed himself up and claimed Cloud's lips back in a kiss.

Cloud moaned into the kiss, and wormed his hands up and down the older man's sides. He teasingly traced his hands over his hipbones, moving them downwards to stroke well-muscled thighs, before finally resting them on his hips he gripped onto the hips of the man and pulled his hips closer to his own, grinding their clothed groins against each other.

Zack let out an aroused gasp. "Cloud... Fuck, you're so hot." Zack cursed. Cloud pressed another kiss against Zack's neck, thrusting his hips forward again, causing Zack to moan out once more and dig a hand into the shorter man's blonde hair.

Finally, Cloud shoved Zack onto his back, and leaned over him to press more kisses against his toned chest. He reached his hands down, pulling the SOLDIER's boxers off, teasingly gliding his hand over the his erection, earning a small whimper.

Cloud removed his own underwear, and reached over to the table to grab the bottle of lubricant that Zack had thankfully decided to bring with them to Nibelheim. He squirted some of the sticky, slippery substance into his hands and generously coated his fingers.

"You still wanna continue?" Cloud checked before he went any further.

"Hell yes," Zack replied. He grinded his bare cock against Cloud's, earning a groan from the blonde. Cloud placed a single finger against Zack's hole, gently pushing in. He pushed a second digit in, and gave time for Zack to adjust. When Zack eagerly pushed himself back onto Cloud's fingers, he began to move them.

He pulled the digits out, and thrusted them almost entirely back in, earning a moan from Zack. With the moans of approval, Cloud inserted a third finger and began to fuck Zack with his fingers.

"Fuck, Cloud..." Zack hissed, "I don't know how you're so good at this. You always seemed so pure."

Cloud chuckled. "Some things are not as they seem."

"Apparently," Zack replied, pushing himself against Cloud. He whined when Cloud withdrew his fingers. He watched as Cloud rolled a condom on, and spread more lubricant over his cock and Zack's hole.

He pressed the head of his cock against Zack's ass, pushing in slightly but stopping to check with Zack, who whined again.

"Why'd you stop?" Zack pouted.

"Just making sure you're still good," Cloud spoke.

"I am," Zack nodded, "Please, I need you inside me." Zack leaned on his forearms, positioning himself in a more comfortable position.

Cloud nodded, and began to push in slowly. Zack hissed, the entry burning a little, but in an enjoyable way. Cloud gave Zack time to adjust to the new length inside him. When Zack was ready, he nodded at Cloud, who started to work up a slow and steady rhythm of thrusts.

"Fuck..." Zack groaned, moving his hips to meet with Cloud's thrusts. Their thrusts began to increase in speed, and Zack's moans got louder as his head lolled back.

Cloud shoved his face into the curve of the SOLDER's neck, moaning into the tanned flesh. He pressed more kisses into Zack's skin, making the man shiver with excitement.

"Fuck, deeper," Zack moaned, and Cloud happily obliged as he began to thrust deeper into the man underneath him, and rubbed against a spot inside him that made him cry out. "Gods, _yes!_"

Cloud growled, continuing his deep, powerful thrusts into Zack, aiming for that same spot over and over, and it was driving Zack crazy. Cloud's moans made it that much hotter to him, and he wanted to hear more. He clenched his muscles as he dug his fingers back into Cloud's hair pressing a kiss underneath Cloud's ear; one of his more sensitive spots.

Their bodies were so close that when Cloud moaned, he could feel the hot breath against his ear. "Cloud, ahh... f-fuck," Zack clenched his eyes shut as his moans began to fall into desperate swears and calls of his lover's name.

Suddenly, Cloud wrapped a hand around Zack's cock, stroking it in unison with his thrusts, and Zack let out a loud cry. Their rhythm was frantic at this point, and Zack felt like the world was crashing down around him as his orgasm built up inside him.

"Cloud, I'm- I'm about to..." The SOLDIER could hardly even form his sentence, but Cloud understood.

"Y-Yeah, me too," Cloud's voice was shaky, and his face was curled into concentration and gods that in itself was almost enough to send Zack over the edge.

Cloud thrusted deeper and quicker into Zack, and that was what sent Zack crashing into his climax.

"_Clooooud!_" Zack practically screamed his name as he scratched his nails over Cloud's shoulders, his orgasm pulsing through him.

"Ugh, Zack..." Cloud slowed the paced as Zack's muscles clenched around him, and Cloud rode out his own orgasm, muttering Zack's name, and his voice falling to a whimper with his final few thrusts. The blonde pulled out, pulled the condom off, and tossed it in the nearby trashcan before collapsing next to Zack.

They panted heavily, chests rising and falling with their breaths. The raven-haired man looked over to Cloud and grinned. "That... was awesome." He panted, reaching a hand over to stroke Cloud's pale face.

Cloud smiled back, and pressed a quick peck to Zack's lips. "Good."

Zack's hands wandered, tracing his lover's body. When he reached his shoulders, he felt a series of raised lines underneath his fingertips. Curious, he leaned up to see exactly what his fingers were tracing; he gasped when he saw the swollen red scratches along Cloud's shoulders.

"Holy shit, I scratched the hell out of you." Zack cringed. "Sorry about that."

Cloud shrugged. "Not worried. My uniform will cover 'em so no one sees them. Besides, they're kinda like trophies." He chuckled as he added on the last part.

Zack grinned at Cloud's conclusion. "Trophies, huh?"

"Yeah; 'I Fucked Zack Fair And He Liked It' trophies." Cloud spoke, smirking at the older man.

Zack couldn't help but laugh at Cloud's comment. "Fair enough."

After a bit of talking, they got themselves cleaned up before they went to bed, but didn't bother with putting their clothes back on before they passed out in each other's arms. With their nudity in mind, Zack really hoped Sephiroth wouldn't follow up on his earlier threat.


End file.
